


purple night

by redsh



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams vs. Reality, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nostalgia, Psychic Abilities, Red String of Fate, Summer Romance, Telekinesis, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsh/pseuds/redsh
Summary: "i wonder if it’s a dream, but you were there so the night must be real. it must be."
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchpointe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchpointe/gifts).



the flash of a camera, warmth radiating from a bonfire on the beach, screeching laughter, wind brushing over soft skin, hugging someone tight, lying in the middle of the road, fireworks reflecting in wide eyes, fingers intertwining, taillights, blood-red roses, soft whispers, euphoria, crying running driving _falling._ all of these moments, images, and sensations blend together in hakyeon’s unconscious mind. he can’t decipher dream and reality, even the things he’s certain are memories feel too distant, detached.

he wakes with an overwhelming sense of unease, eyes darting around the beach as he slowly rises. he glances over his shoulder as his blanket falls around his waist before facing the sun and the purple sky. hakyeon’s breath creates a small cloud in front of his lips and he shivers, hugging his knees to his chest. the sky shifts and he bites back tears, a red string of fate hugging his left ankle.

hakyeon waits until dusk before pulling himself up and wandering north towards the largest house that overlooks the water, to the soul he is destined to meet.

**********

hakyeon watches the stars in the night sky, one leg resting atop the windowsill he’s sitting on.

_‘what do you want? just say it, the answer is yes. i’ll take a star from the sky just for you. i’ll do anything to see you smile.’_

the voice in his head is unremitting, the warmth of heartbeats drawing nearer with each passing moment. hakyeon is in a mood. he told his friends he didn’t want to escape the house or the sanctuary of his bedroom, said he wanted to be alone.

he cleaned everything twice, rearranged the living room, watched films on the projector, blew up and popped balloons just because he could. loneliness is rare but not unfamiliar, hakyeon feels it on an emotional level rather than a physical one. he’s never home alone, his friends have their respective floors and even if they travel out one person is always in their room if he needs something. unfortunately what he currently needs is not something his friends can provide.

hakyeon falls into bed, puts what little energy he does have into opening the drawer across the room, and beckoning his favorite blanket over to cover his body before closing his eyes. when he wakes panic settles over his features before he even opens his eyes. he can tell there’s someone else in his room but he told his friends to stay out and no one ever brings strangers inside.

for some reason, hakyeon wants to look. he has a desire to see so strong it frightens him more than the possibility of a stranger in his bedroom. he rolls over onto his side and peeks one eye open, gasping and sitting up quickly when he realizes who’s occupying his spot on the windowsill.

_sanghyuk._

soft eyes fall on hakyeon’s face and he feels his cheeks warm. sanghyuk hops down and sits on the edge of the bed, watching hakyeon curiously.

“you look frightened, did i scare you?” sanghyuk asks.

hakyeon nods and takes a deep breath, fans himself with his hand for a moment.

_why didn’t you wake me?_

“taekwoon asked me not to, said you had a long evening and needed the rest. i didn’t mind waiting.”

hakyeon can tell without checking that some of his furniture has been moved slightly. he frowns. how upset was he to have moved things in his sleep? to allow his emotions to manifest physically?

_you came so late, i didn’t think i’d see you tonight._

hakyeon reaches forward, fingers exploring sanghyuk’s outstretched palm. he teases the red string of fate tied around his wrist.

_we didn’t have that much time left as is and i wasted half of it sleeping._

sanghyuk purses his lips and moves closer to hakyeon. he reads his expression, body language, the slight tremble of his hand. _nervous._

“what happened while we were apart?” sanghyuk finally asks after they’ve made a meal together and occupy themselves with cleaning the dishes they ate on.

hakyeon shakes his head, passing the younger a soapy plate to rinse under the tap. being near sanghyuk brings him peace in every sense of the word but today has been so _rough_. his energy isn’t balanced, they were lucky to have gotten through cooking without any mishaps.

“there’s something you want.”

the tap sprays for a moment before hakyeon catches himself. he drops the bowl in his hands as sanghyuk steps into his personal space.

_sanghyuk._

“what do you want? just say it, the answer is yes. i’ll take a star from the sky just for you. i’ll do anything to see you smile.” sanghyuk speaks softly, eyes searching hakyeon’s face.

stuck between the counter and sanghyuk’s chest, hakyeon feels his heart fluttering within his chest. he keeps his hands to himself, uncertain of the tingling sensation in the tips of his fingers.

_i don’t want anything else, i just want this night. this moment with you is all i want._

sanghyuk intertwines their fingers and hakyeon releases a shaky breath, biting back a surprised noise when he leans down so their foreheads are resting together. for the first time since the day began hakyeon is completely calm. he closes his eyes, squeezes the hands that cover his own so easily.

_i won’t let go of your hand._


	2. Chapter 2

_ let’s stay together more, it’s still early. _

sanghyuk turns to face hakyeon, grin resembling that of an excited child. his dark curly hair is an adorable mess. hakyeon wants to mess it up more.

“how does forever sound?” sanghyuk asks over the sound of their friends yelling and laughing and lighting new sparklers, the little wires burning hot and fast similar to how hakyeon’s heart is racing.

hakyeon smiles and places both hands on sanghyuk’s shoulders, the short skirt of his dress kicking up when the younger helps him down from the ledge he’s sitting on.

_ perfect. _

they lie together on the pavement, hakyeon’s head pillowed by sanghyuk’s tummy as he plays with the younger’s fingers. distantly jaehwan sings a familiar tune, hakyeon nodding his head to the beat as he watches the stars.

wonshik and hongbin are playing tag around their cars, disturbing everyone with their hollering and taekwoon is attempting to learn how to skateboard which has sanghyuk chuckling every few seconds. hakyeon nuzzles into sanghyuk, holding his large hand against his heart. he’s  _ happy. _

on the ride back to hakyeon’s place he lowers his window, allows the wind to kiss his cheeks. the road is empty so sanghyuk drives fast, both enjoying the comfortable silence. instead of going inside right away, they walk along the beach, hands swinging back and forth between them.

“for you.” sanghyuk says spontaneously, holding a rose in front of hakyeon’s face.

_ where have you been hiding this? _

hakyeon covers sanghyuk’s hand with his own, steps closer to his body. he can hear the younger’s heart rate picking up, can feel the warmth radiating off of him.

“it’s a secret,” sanghyuk whispers, breath fanning over hakyeon’s lips and making him shiver.

he wants to ask, curious if sanghyuk would actually close the distance between their lips if he said  _ please _ and where things would go from there. hakyeon’s thoughts are absolutely shameless and the glint in his eye says more than enough.

sanghyuk pulls hakyeon behind him as they enter the house, holding his hips gently as they ride the elevator to his floor. his fingers press down, a silent reminder for hakyeon to stay calm.

the moment his bedroom door clicks shut hakyeon grips the front of sanghyuk’s shirt, stands up on his toes, and tries to kiss him. his eyes open slowly when his lips feel the weight of sanghyuk’s hand, gentle but firm as he pushes hakyeon back a few inches.

“no,” sanghyuk says, that one word spoiling hakyeon’s mood.

_ when will you hug me and kiss me? _

“not now, not yet.”

_ when else if not now? _

sanghyuk removes his hand, the lights of hakyeon’s bedroom surging as his lips pinch together.

_ how frustrating... _

the bulb in his bedside lamp shatters and hakyeon pulls away to grab a new one from his closet, replacing it as sanghyuk sweeps up the glass.

when sanghyuk eventually falls asleep beside him hakyeon gets up from the bed. he digs a camera and a set of polaroid photos out of his bag, setting the shots of sanghyuk in a lockbox and sitting on the floor. humming softly as the camera starts, painted nails thrumming against the base, hakyeon searches for the clips sanghyuk took of him earlier in the night.

his smile is vibrant in each one, hand reaching out for sanghyuk often if they weren’t already latched onto each other. hakyeon finds the one he wants and pauses, staring at the image of him nuzzling into their intertwined hands. his features are relaxed, grip on sanghyuk’s hand probably a bit too tight but he looks so peaceful it makes his heart ache.

hakyeon closes his eyes and when he opens next them the sun hangs low in the sky, soft rays of light filtering over his face through the curtains. the camera and sanghyuk are gone.


	3. Chapter 3

there is a full moon and an eclipse. hakyeon can feel the energy of the moon down to the tips of his toes. his friends are in his living room watching a film. on nights like these it’s not out of the ordinary for him to lose control, so they stay close in case all hell breaks loose.

hakyeon presses a hand flat against the mirror lying on his bed, bends one leg on top of the glass so he leans half of his body over it. his other hand traces the golden frame, moonlight covering his back. his reflection comes into focus for a few moments before the almost murky state of violet waves returns.

if he wants this to work he has to focus which is a challenge considering how drunk he feels due to the excess energy in his body. hakyeon can hardly keep his hands from shaking but he wants to see the dream sanghyuk mentioned last time they were together.

sanghyuk didn’t say much, just that he remembered fireworks. it doesn’t help that hakyeon hasn’t practiced projection through mirrors in years but sanghyuk’s dreams and his desire to experience them didn’t revolve around his ability to effectively use his energy.

hakyeon closes his eyes and inhales deeply, resting his forehead against the mirror. he thinks of sanghyuk. soft eyes, boyish smile, large hands, broad shoulders, the way his lips curve upwards when he’s thinking, how bad he is at cooking, the countless moments they’ve shared. hakyeon focuses all of his energy into his left hand, pressing harder and harder until the glass shatters.

when he opens his eyes he can feel the weight of sanghyuk’s gaze on him. the sound of sizzling fills the air and an explosion follows, both being bathed in golden light for a moment before the purple returns.

hair done up in a messy ponytail, navy blue strapless dress hugging his frame, black combat boots laced tightly. hakyeon touches his neck and glances down when he feels a chain resting on his skin. the diamond at the end of it sparkles as he brushes a finger over it. sanghyuk is dressed similarly. his hair is pushed back from his forehead in a way hakyeon has never seen before, a navy blue silk button-up covers his chest, black skinny jeans leave little to the imagination and he has on the same boots as hakyeon. his diamond is in his left earlobe and hakyeon isn’t sure he can process the concept of sanghyuk having pierced ears at the moment.

hakyeon steps closer and reaches out, fingers exploring sanghyuk’s outstretched palm. he teases the red string of fate tied around his wrist and a memory flashes in his mind, briefly disrupting the sequence of sanghyuk’s dream before disappearing.

another firework goes off and hakyeon grabs sanghyuk’s hand, pulling him close behind as he runs up the short set of stairs and across the roof.

once they get to the edge he bounces on his heels, colors reflecting in his wide eyes as the sky lights up. hakyeon points at a violet one and smiles when sanghyuk squeezes his hand, leaning his head on his shoulder. another memory flashes in hakyeon’s mind and when he focuses again they’re standing on a different part of the roof.

sanghyuk pulls him close by his hips and hakyeon wraps his arms around his neck. color continues to shower over their bodies, hakyeon chancing a glance at sanghyuk’s lips before finding his eyes again. he wouldn’t kiss him before but maybe here, in a dream, sanghyuk will allow such a thing. hakyeon  _ prays _ sanghyuk will allow such a thing.

heart doing backflips in his chest, hakyeon lifts himself onto his toes and leans forward. he doesn’t close his eyes until he can feel sanghyuk’s breath, they get closer and closer and  _ closer _ .

“i love you.” sanghyuk whispers.

hakyeon opens his eyes and pulls himself into a sitting position, the glass of the mirror repairing itself as tears fall onto his lap. he can still feel the cold spot where his lips met the glass, can still hear sanghyuk’s voice in his mind.

every light in his bedroom shatters at the same moment, the house trembling slightly as he grips his windowsill. hakyeon squeezes his eyes shut as he cries, the monstera jaehwan got him for his birthday wilting in seconds. the only thing he wants is to be with sanghyuk all the time but fate doesn’t seem to have the same goal. the string that ties them together keeps getting tangled and stretched and hakyeon isn’t sure how much longer he can wait for the tides to align in their favor. he feels dizzy suddenly and falls on his knees, leaning into jaehwan’s chest as he wraps his arms around him.


	4. Chapter 4

hakyeon looks over his shoulder at sanghyuk, tilting his head as he watches him drive. when their eyes meet he turns away, tucking his knees under himself as he leans out the window. when they get to the beach he gets out of the car quickly, beckoning sanghyuk towards him with a smile as he runs towards the bonfire.

they chase each other for a while, kicking up sand everywhere before sanghyuk catches hakyeon and he squeals happily as the younger spins him in a circle.

never in his entire life did hakyeon think he’d fall in love, let alone with a human, and be bound to one by fate. he still remembers the morning sanghyuk found him on the beach, gave him water, and carried him all the way home. that was the first day of summer. ever since that day they’ve fallen in and out of each other’s lives.

“you can’t talk?”

_ well, technically i’m talking to you right now. we’re holding a conversation. _

“i mean with your voice, out loud, like i am.” sanghyuk clarifies, sitting on a large blanket with hakyeon as their friends roast s’mores. hakyeon touches his throat and traces it with his long fingers before smiling sadly.

_ this is the only way i’ve ever been able to communicate with others. i can’t speak verbally like you or our friends. _

“that’s okay.” sanghyuk says, making hakyeon look down at him.

_ it doesn’t bother you? _

“if it did i wouldn’t be here. we talk, it’s just not the way most people do. i know how to read you, i understand the little things you think no one notices. i see you, hakyeon. i’ve always been able to see you.”

hakyeon stares at sanghyuk, leaning down and connecting their lips before he loses his nerve. for a moment he fears sanghyuk will push him away but his warm hands cradle his cheeks as they kiss and his heart soars.

“stop making face and come eat!” jaehwan screams, making them both smile before getting up and crossing over to the warmth of the bonfire.

sanghyuk feeds hakyeon as he sits in his lap, jumping slightly when someone sets off a firecracker a safe distance away. time blends together after that. lights fill the sky, sanghyuk gives hakyeon a piggyback ride as he waves a sparkler around like a child, some of their friends run down to the shoreline and come back soaking wet.

once things finally settle down sanghyuk pulls out his camera, turning to record hakyeon. swatting at hongbin when he walks by, pulling his hair into a bun and tugging a few strands free, stretching his arms above his head. hakyeon doesn’t notice he’s being filmed for a while. when he does his face gets hot, eyes looking into the camera before finding sanghyuk’s. he blinks slowly as sanghyuk reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, tackling him with a grin so wide his eyes resemble the curve of the moon.

**********

_ why do you record everything? _

hakyeon cards his fingers through sanghyuk’s hair, tugging at the thick strands and scratching his back with his other hand. he releases a soft whine when the sound of their hips connecting fills his bedroom, teases his bottom lip with his teeth.

“so you can watch it later,” sanghyuk moans under his breath, stealing a quick kiss as he holds hakyeon close. “you mentioned that sometimes you can’t tell the difference between dream and reality. i can only film things that are real. that’s why i always bring my camera, so you can know which moments are real.”

_ you do that just for me? _

“yes, i’d do anything for you.”

hakyeon makes a pained expression before kissing sanghyuk hard, accidentally releasing some of his energy and sending them both to cloud nine. he closes his eyes and nuzzles into sanghyuk’s chest after they clean up, sighing contentedly.

he anticipates waking up alone, squeaking when he sees sanghyuk sleeping soundly beneath him as the birds do their morning calls outside his window the next day. sunlight kisses sanghyuk’s skin and hakyeon feels the tears before they fall, sitting up on an elbow to push his hair out of his eyes.

_ love, wake up. _

sanghyuk nuzzles into hakyeon’s hand, eyes blinking open slowly. he’s confused for a moment before everything comes into focus.

“i’m still here,” sanghyuk breathes. he looks at hakyeon, the window, the clock hanging on the wall, checks his phone. they made it through the night into the morning together for the first time. “what does this mean?”

hakyeon shrugs, smiling as sanghyuk brushes his tears away.

_ when i open my eyes...you disappear and everything becomes a mess. i always fall asleep expecting to wake up alone, hoping that i’ll be able to see you again when the moon replaces the sun. if you’re still here...i think that means the tides are in our favor. we can be together now. _

“what do you want?“ sanghyuk cradles hakyeon’s cheeks in his hands, pulls him close as their noses brush together. “just say it, the answer is yes.”

_ i want to be with you forever. _


End file.
